


Mornings

by brownieeyes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They Are My Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownieeyes/pseuds/brownieeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guti, Raul and mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written super quickly because i need cheering up and Guti & Raul are everything.

Raul loves mornings. He loves them because Guti hates them, which means he gets to see him wake up, he gets to see him sleep for a while, he loves to see his face calm and without worries. Guti blushes, covers his face and tells him its creepy. He secretly loves it though, makes his mornings a little more bearable to wake up and see Raul's smiling face looking at him. 

Raul loves his face when he's sleeping, he loves how peaceful he looks, some lines on his face from the pillow, mouth slightly agape. He takes his finger and touches his lips, thinking how incredibly lucky to have this beautiful blond. He loves kissing him till he wakes up, groaning and complaining that its too early and too bright. He loves the blush on Jose when he tells him he's beautiful, he loves that he gets all shy and covers his face and he has to pull his hands away and kiss him and touch him to make sure that this isn't just a dream. 

Guti hates mornings. He hates waking up early, he feels tired and groggy until he has his coffee exactly the way he likes it. He hates the sunlight in his face, he hates that his eyes feel heavy, he hates that his body feels stiff, he hates that when he gets dizzy when he stands up. He loves it when Raul kisses him though, he loves that he can feel his fingers on his mouth, on his nose, on his eyes. He loves that Raul tells him he's beautiful, he loves that Raul pulls him closer, he loves how Raul smells in the morning, he loves that he just kisses off his grumpy morning self. He loves that he gets to have this man to himself, he loves cuddling into him, even if he can't actually convince him to stay in bed for the whole day. He thinks about how he cant really hate anything when Raul is next to him.

"Jose?"  
"Mhhmp?"  
"Te amo"  
"Hmmmh"


End file.
